


Comfort

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [47]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Human, Light Angst, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cellus is having a rough time, but luckily, Solara is there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Solara wasn’t sure what she should do, but Cellus didn’t seem to mind too much. Though she couldn’t really tell for sure considering her girlfriend was crying her eyes out.  
  
She wasn’t sure what was wrong, but when she came over to visit her lover, Cellus was clearly upset about something. Solara couldn’t tell what though. But she could tell that the other was crying, she couldn’t speak coherently, and she didn’t seem to have much strength. Upon seeing her, Solara had immediately hugged her and held her to her, trying to calm her down as best as she could.  
  
They eventually ended up in Cellus’s bedroom, both lying down on the bed. As Cellus sobbed into her jacket, Solara just held her, running her fingers through her hair and patting her head every so often.  
  
It was rare to see Cellus like this. Only Solara had really ever seen her like this, and that was only once before a long time ago. And while she had never wanted to see it again, Cellus was only human. All humans had their breaking points and it was obvious that Cellus had hit hers. Hard.   
  
She leaned down to kiss her forehead. “It’s okay, Cellus… It’s okay…”  
  
“S-Sorry-!”  
  
Solara shook her head, holding her tighter. “Don’t apologize… You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
“Y-You…! J-Jacket…!” she broke out in between sobs.  
  
Solara looked down, seeing that her sweater jacket was getting stained with her girlfriend’s tears. She gave a soft smile and patted her head. “Don’t worry about it. It’ll wash out.”   
  
Cellus opened her mouth to speak, but she only started sobbing again, burying her face into her girlfriend’s jacket as she gripped it tightly. She felt like her heart was tearing in two. Her chest hurt, her head hurt – everything ached as more and more tears started to pour down her cheeks.   
  
Solara patted her head again. “It’s okay, Cellus. Just… Let it out. I’m right here.”  
  
She wasn’t sure if she was saying or doing the right thing, but she just wanted Cellus to know that she was there. That she loved her. That she could talk to her whenever she was ready to.   
  
But for now, as the other continued to sob, she just held her close, Cellus gripping her jacket tightly. Solara continued to run her fingers through her hair and plant a soft kiss to her forehead every now and then. While it pained her to see the other cry, she remained silent as they held each other.  
  
“I’m right here, Cellus. I’ll always be right here.”


End file.
